


Settle down with me.

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I can't stop writing these two. They are perfect and I love them. This little gem spilled out during my last hour of shift last nighy, I love when that happens. Anywho, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle down with me.

“What if she says no.” 

Neal and Jesse shook their heads in unison, “She ain't gonna say no boss.” 

Ed bit at his bottom lip, his hands running together. “I don't know guys, it may be too soon...it's only been a year and a half.”

Neal patted him on the shoulder, “A year and a half too long if I do say.” 

Ed rolled his eyes and then inhaled sharply, “I feel weird. This should be private...she doesn't like to make a scene.” 

Jesse sighed and stepped in front of the taller man. “Look, Leanne probably won't like it any place unless you do it in the dark where she can't even see...you just gotta do it. Plus, this is the first place you two were truly together, it's romantic.” 

He laughed and shook his head, “Alright...okay.” 

Neal nodded and clapped his hands together, “Right, we will go back to center stage. I’ve got my camera ready. Jesse you cleared the area right?”

Jesse nodded, “I slightly messed with the coffee pot, so she shouldn't be heading back to the floor for another fifteen. Enough time, boss.”

Pressing his lips together he took in another deep breath. He could feel his nerves rising as he nodded. Without another word Jesse and Neal left his office and headed back down to the trauma floor. Ed waited a bit and then left his office as well. 

Each step brought him closer to the trauma floor, each step making his nerves rise. When he finally reached center stage he smirked a bit. It looked incredibly different. Each gurney was gone, the machines pushed back to leave a empty floor. The lights were dimmed ever so slightly and the normal foot traffic from the doctors and nurses had stopped. Somehow those two even managed to clear out the slides. 

Jesse walked across the empty area, “Your on - she fixed the coffee pot and is on the way.” 

Ed nodded as the smaller man disappeared behind one of the slides with Neal. He bit at his bottom lip again, running through the possible scenario of her saying no. But as soon as he heard her sneakers against the floor all thoughts of failure disappeared. 

“Jesse?” Leanne huffed, “Where is everyone?” 

She rounded the corner from the nurses station and towards center stage, she frowned at how dark it seemed to be but shrugged it off. Stepping on to the center stage floor she halted when she saw Ed standing in the middle of a oddly empty space. 

Tilting her head she held out her hands, “What are you doing?” 

Ed swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly went down on one knee. Leanne dropped her hands and raised her brow, her lips parted in shock as she shook her head. 

“A year and a half ago we made our relationship official. I didn't think I could have been happier, until you truly showed me what happiness was…” he took in a short breath. “I didn't think someone like you would love someone like me, but our damaged pasts brought us together. Leanne, it's been an amazing ride, one I never want to give up, one I want to do for the rest of my life.” 

Her hand went up to her mouth as tears slowly filled her eyes. She couldn't beleive this. She didn't think he was ready, and she had accepted that. Leanne knew though, the first time he had made her laugh, had touched her like he was never going to see her gain, she knew then.  
“If you will have me as your husband I promise you that I will love you till the ends of this earth, and beyond. I promise to always be there, to always cherish you and keep you safe…” 

She turned slightly, setting the cup of coffee on the small counter that held the supplies for traumas. Turning back to him she closed the space between them. Kneeling on the floor before him she smiled, a deep breath filling her lungs as she nodded to him. 

“I'll have you. For the rest of my life.”  
Her words were soft, only meant for him and her. All he could see was her, and that was all he needed. 

His smile widened, making his grey eyes sparkle in the dim light. Leanne matched his smile full force and leaned in to softly place a kiss to his lips. A hum escaping as she pulled away, pressing her forehead against his she closed her eyes. He noticed a few tears slip free, wrapping his arms around her he brought her closer. 

“Thank you...for giving me life again.” 

Ed smiled, squeezing her a bit as he parted their foreheads so he could place a kiss there. “Thank you..for saying yes.” 

She let a small laugh out, her hands gripping at the back of his shirt. It was the best decision she has ever made, saying yes to Ed.


End file.
